Monsters
Dungeon Quest ' ''Slime' '''Spawns: Dungeon Quest and Forest Quest' A Slime with no attacks. Will often run away at the sight of a player. When killed by the player, it will restore HP/MP/BP corresponding to its color. ' Soldier' Spawns: Dungeon Quest A skeleton Soldier with low movement speed and a short ranged melee attack. ' Archer' Spawns: Dungeon Quest A skeleton Archer with low movement speed and a long ranged attack. Skeleton archers remain stationary when shooting. ' Elite Soldier ' Spawns: Dungeon Quest A Soldier with medium movement speed and longer melee attack range. ' Master Soldier ' Spawns: Dungeon Quest 2+ A Elite Soldier with high movement speed and melee attack damage. Also capable of shooting a fast projectile ranged attack. ' Golem' Spawns: Dungeon Quest 3+ A Golem with a high damage melee attack and an AoE ground slam attack. This golem cannot be knocked back but may be stunned by Magic attacks. ' Gargoyle' Spawns: Dungeon Quest 4 A Gargoyle with a double slash melee attack. Also capable of firing a projectile ranged attack. If the Gargoyle's health falls below a certain threshold, the Gargoyle will have a yellow buff surrounding them. This buff increases movement speed, makes it invincible, and guarentees a 100% critical hit on melee attacks. ' Balrog ' Spawns: Dungeon Quest 5 Balrog, when summoned, disappears and teleports to the player(s) and attacks them with a 360 degree AoE attack or a wide ranged melee attack.b Forest Quest ' Slime' Apperances: Dungeon Quest and Forest Quest. Roams around avoiding the players, when killed by the player it will give HP/MP/BP corresponding to its colour. Horned Owl Appears in: Forest Quest Shoots a long-ranged attack, occasionally this attack is a triple-shot attack. Evil Tree Appears in: Forest Quest An evil tree which is immobilized to one spot. Shoots a long-ranged attack. Goblin Appears in: Forest Quest A Goblin only capable of doing a close-ranged attack. Goblin Shaman Appears in: Forest Quest Fires a single target projectile aimed at the player(s). Orc Appears in: Forest Quest 2+ An orc able to swing his mace and send you flying across the map with its high knockback power. Orc Berserker Appears in: Forest Quest 3+ An orc which uses a double slash attack. Orc Mage Appears in: Forest Quest 3+ Constantly fires a single projectile aimed at the player(s). Cyclops Appears in: Forest Quest 4+ Possessing high hp,movement speed, strength and a wide-attack range. Dark Fairy Appears in: Forest Quest 5 Very fast and unpredictable movement. Shoots two types of projectiles, three projectiles aimed at the player and a 360 degree projectile attack. Flame Quest Hell Hound Appears in: All Flame Quest Appears in: Flame Quest 2+ Appears in: Flame Quest 3+ Fires a single projectile at the player(s). Burning Soul Appears in: Cerberus Appears in: Flame Quest 3+ Efreet Appears in: Flame Quest 4+ Efreet has a 360 degree melee attack and shoots 3 projectiles. Flame Dragon Appears in: Flame Quest 5. The Flame Dragon flies in the air and is unattackable while in the air. While in the air, the Flame Dragon fires 3 AoE shots at player(s) which can only be dodged if standing still. The Flame Dragon can only be attacked when he lands. Once the Flame Dragon lands, 3 shock waves will shot.